People do stupid things when they're drunk
by LinkynTripleA
Summary: After episode 3x19, Elena goes to the bar to get away from people and ends up meeting a surprise guest.
1. Elena and an Original?

**After episode 3x19, Elena goes to the bar for a few drinks, while there she sees a 'friendly' face. RxR!**

* * *

Elena was tired and hurt; she was left with a choice…one Salvatore vs. the other. She had thought it over in her mind so many times, trying to figure out who was better for her. Stefan was sweet and kind, but Damon was like being on an adventure all the time. When you have feelings for two guys all you want to do is beat yourself up, but when those two guys are brothers, anybody who is anyone wants to beat you up.

Instead of going home and dealing with Alaric, Jeremy, Caroline and the Salvatore's she went to the bar hoping to drown her sorrows away with what her she could get her hands on. On her way to the bar, she prayed to God that no one was there, but who was she kidding there was no God…if there was he would have made sure vampires were not in her life.

When Elena arrived at the bar, she ordered a bourbon; the only reason why is because half the men she hangs out with all drink and bourbon and has come use to the taste of it. Elena was on her fourth drink when she was interrupted by a-some-what familiar voice.

'Don't you think you've had enough, love?' Kol asked take a seat next to her

'Nope, still can hear my conscience.' Elena said taking a drink

'The only time you won't hear that is when you're dead.' Kol said asking 'Might I ask what is troubling you?'

'You really think that out of all the people I'll tell what is bothering me is you?' Elena said trying to sound serious

'People do stupid things when they're drunk.' Kol said

'So were you drunk when you tried killing Damon?' Elena asked

'Ah, so it's about those lovely Salvatore's.' Kol said before ordering a scotch

'Don't try to change the subject.' Elena said

'I'm not just trying to straighten out the facts.' Kol said as he smiled

'Facts? What facts?' Elena asked confused

'Just wanted to see if history was actually repeating itself.' Kol said drinking his scotch

'Care to elaborate?' Elena asked while she noticed her drink was empty

'Niklaus and Elijah fell for a Petrova…Tatia, she so beautiful and every man wanted her, even though she has a bastard child. When Tatia was given a choice of who she wanted to be with, she chose Elijah; that decision fueled Klaus with more anger than anyone had ever seen. He tore out her heart and cut it into a million pieces, to Klaus if he couldn't have her no one could. If you think about it Klaus is your Damon and Elijah is your Stefan. The moral vs. the unmoral.' Kol said looking at Elena

'What are you implying?' Elena said

'Nothing, just when you make your choice choose wisely.' Kol said handing Elena his drink

'You have been alive for a few hundred years or decades, so you must know something about love, right?' Elena asked now dreading that decision

'I have been around, but never loved.' Kol said

'But from what I have seen Love is…what makes your heart want to jump out of your chest, or as I have heard recently skip a beat. It makes you feel yourself even in those awkward situations.' Kol said

Elena looked at Kol realized her was combination of both Elijah and Klaus, he had Klaus's temper and Elijah's modest behavior. He was man of many shades, one who could have a temper of a thousand men and the heart bigger than millions.

'This has been fun, but i have to be getting home.' Elena said trying to get off the barstool

'Need some help?' Kol asked smiling

'I can get off a barstool.' Elena said finally stumbling off 'Now, I'm going home.' Elena stumbled out of the bar and was walking past the street when a car was coming right towards her. Elena as stuck in the middle of the road starring at the car coming towards her, she couldn't hear the repeated Honking form the car's horn. Right when the car was minutes away from hitting her, she was in someone's arms and was on the opposite side of the road.

Elena's eyes where slammed shut and was breathing deeply in the man's arms. Finally opening her eyes she saw Kol looking down on her. She couldn't anything, she couldn't move. She was frozen in his arms. Her mouth kept opening but she couldn't get anything out, no sounds…Nothing.

'I think I'll take you home.' Kol said tightening his grip around him.

Elena was staring up at him the entire time that he was carrying her to her house; Elena wanted to say that she didn't need him to take her home but she wanted him too. Kol stopped in his tracks and was at her house, she wished that she didn't leave so close, she wanted to spend more time with him.

'Can you walk?' Kol asked in a low voice

'I-I-i- don't know…I mean.' Elena said stuttering

'Invite me in; I'll put you in your bedroom.' Kol said standing at the doorway

'You can come in.' Elena finally chocked out

Elena didn't even realize that she was inside her bedroom within seconds, Kol softly placed her in her bed and was about to leave before he was stopped by Elena's hands grasping his hand. Kol slowly turned to face her and watched her began to talk to him.

'Stay with me.' Elena said moving to the other side of her bed

'Elena.' Kol said leaning down beside her bed

'Just stay Kol.' Elena pleaded pulling his arms to her

Kol gave into Elena's pleads and laid down on the bed with her, he was skittish to place his arms around her. He wasn't known as a gentleman, he was anything but. He took what he wanted and didn't care about anything else. But with Elena he couldn't do anything, he was scared to do anything.

Elena moved closer to Kol's body and placed her arm around his stomach, she couldn't tell if she was drunk and lonely or if she was just tired of the Salvatore's drama. She finally felt Kol wrap her arms around her and hold her closer to his body. Elena looked up to his Kol's eyes and had an overwhelming sensation overcame her, within an instant she was on top of Kol and attacking his mouth with her own.

Kol had no idea what was happening, first Elena was complaining that he as a jerk and now she was attacking his mouth. He didn't respond to the kiss until he felt her move against his member, he kissed her roughly and flipped them over.

He quickly stripped both of them of their clothes, so fast that Elena didn't realize her necklaces was also thrown off , he then locked Elena a kiss before roughly entering her, though he was only inside her for minutes, she swore that it was longer. She was the brink of entering her moment of bliss when she felt a sharp pain on her neck.

Kol bit her neck swiftly and was gently drinking her blood, before she was groaning in ecstasy; she was falling into bliss. No man had ever made her come like this. Then again she hadn't been with a 'man' in years.

The two laid in silence together wrapped in skin, Kol took in her sweet smell and the smell from the blood staining her sheets and dripping form her neck. He pulled her face to his and gently licked her wound, then bit himself and gave her his blood to quickly heal the wound. He placed a kiss on her lips before looking into her eyes.

'Elena, forget all the events that we shared tonight. The only thing you remember is you went to a bar got drunk and had someone take you home. Now go to sleep my love.' Kol said lowering her head

Elena finally drifted to sleep and Kol removed himself from the bed, gathering his clothes and was gone in a flash(so to speak).

The next morning Elena awoke alone in her bed with dried blood on her pillow, immediately getting up she looked at the pillow and was in shock. Finally reaching her mirror and looked at her face, not seeing any wounds she assumed that it was just a bloody nose. She glanced down and saw a note placed on a book. The note read:

**_Elena, _**

**_You shouldn't go home alone, when you're drunk._**

**_-K._**

Elena had no idea who the night was from, she couldn't remember much from the night before; she remembered going to the bar and getting drunk but after that was a blank. The doorbell rang and she proceeded down stairs to open the door. When she opened she saw Kol and Klaus standing at her doorway, Stefan and Damon had then came down stairs and walked out of the house, without even regarding that she was there.

After Klaus, Damon and Stefan walked away from the house Kol faced Elena and whispered 'People do stupid things when they're drunk.' he then turned away smirking to follow his brother and the Salvatore's. Elena didn't know what he meant and never put two and two together, but something inside her didn't want her too.

To her, that night would always remain a mystery and to Kol that night…would be the best night of his life. (Until he discovered Weed...**JKJKJKJK :P) **


	2. Thoughts can drive you insane!

I apologies for my lateness! I was hoping that I could get it on sooner, but I honestly had no ideas! Shocking? Any who, I hope you enjoy and might possible make another chapter have to wait and see what everyone says about this one!

Elena's mind if tipping her off about her one night stand with the original but will she find out what it means or will our Elena let us down?

* * *

Elena awoke to the morning rays hitting her face; looking up at the bright sky she felt a slight pressure on her stomach, turning over she saw Kol lying sound asleep next to her. A smile emerged on her face; she wondered how he had such boyish looks and was over a thousand years old. He was different from Damon and Stefan; he had so much pain in his eyes yet he acted as there as nothing wrong.

Lost deep in her thoughts she didn't realize that Kol had woke up and was now starring back at her, he carefully snaked a hand around her bring her closer to him than before. They didn't say anything they just laid in each other's though occasionally a kiss was shared between them.

'Elena, are you going to wake up?' Kol said looking at her

'What?' Elena asked confused

'Elena, wake up!' Damon shouted

Elena awoke with a shock, 'Damon, what are you doing here?' then she grabbed the blanket to cover herself

'Just making sure, you're still alive. Jeremy said you haven't really been yourself lately.' Damon said leaning on the door

'You wouldn't be either, if there were million vampire trying to kill you.' Elena said in a sharp tone

'Don't exaggerate Elena, it's only 5.' Damon said smiling

Damon didn't wait for her response instead he just walked out of the room, chuckling to himself. Elena on the other hand was stuck in deep thought. _The same dream. _ Elena thought to herself, it was as if it was a routine, go to bed; dream about Kol. It didn't matter when or how she fell asleep that same dream kept creeping back to her, obviously trying to ignore it wasn't helping and not caring wasn't either.

She would just have to put up with these ridicules dreams for however long they lasted. Groaning she walked to the shower and spent nearly an hour showering, while she hopelessly tried clearing her mind of her thought. Elena didn't know what the dreams meant but a part of her didn't want to know what it meant. She swore to herself that he was new in town, a new vampire; a new guy. The thing that bothered her was that Finn was also new in town, yet no dreams ever popped into her head about him.

Kol on the other hand was having a significant amount of fun playing with Elena's subconscious. The dreams were for his entertainment, playing with her was fun. Though he never once dared to sleep with her, to him, he didn't want to sleep with her subconscious he wanted the real thing. He wanted to her fully awake.

Kol enjoyed playing with her, but the more he did; the more he found himself missing the real thing. He was craving her body, her kiss; every inch of her body. She was driving him insane; all he wanted was to have her. Acting on impulse was what he was known for but Elena….Elena deserved to be treated like a princess.

Arriving at the Grille, he spent nearly eleven hours waiting for Elena to show up, just when he had enough of waiting and was on the verge of walking away; he spotted Elena and Caroline walking in. _Damn, where is Klaus when you need? _ He thought to himself. Kol walked towards the girls and was greeted by glares from Caroline.

'What are you ladies drinking?' Kol asked thickening his accent

'None of your business.' Caroline shot at him

'I would watch your tone with me.' Kol said walking towards her

'Leave her alone, Kol!' Elena shouted grabbing his arm and pulling him back

Usually Kol would immediately disregard anything that he was told and continue torturing whomever he was with, but because Elena had told him to stop then he immediately left the two women and returned back to his table.

'Are you sure, you don't want me to stay with you?' Caroline asked looking at Kol

'No. I'm Fine.' Elena said looking at Caroline

Caroline took one last look at Kol before she hugged Elena goodbye and left the bar, in quick sped. Elena took a sip of her drink then let out a frustrated breathe, then made her way to Kol.

'Stay the hell out of my head!' Elena shouted to Kol

'Nice to see you too, darling.' Kol said as he smiled

'You're messing with my head! You've had your fun, now stop!' Elena shouted

'Why don't you sit down and let this be handled like adults?' Kol said kicking the chair next to him over

'Like adults! The only adult here is me, you are no adult! You're a child!' Elena shouted louder

Kol grabbed Elena's arm and within seconds the two were outside in the alley, with Elena standing before Kol. Elena gasped at the sudden change of their setting and was fuming with more anger.

'Kol, Leave me alone!' Elena shouted'

'Oh, Elena; you know that's not what you want.' Kol said walking towards her

'Stay away from me!' Elena shouted

'That's not what you want either.'

'Go away!' Elena shouted

'No. You want me.' Kol said grabbing her arms and raising them above her head 'And...I…Want…You.' he whispered inches from her mouth

Elena's breathe quickened as he was inches from her lips, she wanted to kiss him so badly but that would be bad. Or would it. Elena fought off everything that she had created to block out Kol and gave in; she attacked his lips leaving him in utter shock. He knew she aroused but he never picked her for taking charge. He dropped her hands and grabbed her waist pulling her closer to him.

Their lips were one, their bodies' one. Each knew what the other wanted…needed. Their hands rested on whatever they could latch on to. Kol gracefully stripped her of the clothes she was wearing, she doing the same to him. Elena's mind was racing, creating so many questions that soon dissipated when she felt Kol enter here. This wasn't her ideal place of sleeping with someone but all she wanted was Kol, she didn't care, because in this moment it was just her and Kol.

Kol had to admit, in the years that he had lived he never once, fell in love. He didn't even know what Love was, or if it was honestly real. But somehow, someway when he was with Elena he found him sound falling in love. He didn't care about anything else; his mind was always on Elena. They finally found love together, they didn't care that one was a human and one was a vampire. Neither had a definite place on this earth, they both lost so much and just need someone to feel the gaps that had caused so much pain for so long.

_Kol and Elena._ Elena thought to herself. _Am I making the right Choice? Does it matter? No. It doesn't. Damon means so much and so does Stefan. But Kol is the one I truly love. Vampire. Monster. Damon and Stefan will just have to understand, that a girls wants what a girl wants. Elena thought to herself (Though girls typically want jewelry and a wedding, but a vampire will just have to do for Elena. And if she don't like it the b*tch gonna get a stake through the heart! Vampire or not! I'll do it! Lol)_


	3. To Late To End This

**Took a break from this story for a while, but last night's episode got me thinking; (Please, hold your applause.) I am madly in love with Kol… (And Klaus, Stefan; Damon, Elijah; Tyler. That's all I think.) I honestly, had run out of ideas for Kolena; but I had an idea! I wrote it down; which surprised me even more! Anyways, here's your story….**

* * *

Elena hadn't heard or seen Kol since their night behind the Mystic Grillie, she wanted to see him; but how would she explain that to Damon or Stefan. She would sit up her bedroom at night and write in her diary, something she hadn't done since she first met Stefan.

Luckily, today would be one of those rare days that Damon and Stefan would both be gone. She would be alone, alone with her thoughts. Alone to figure out what the hell was going on in her life. First Klaus was trying to get her blood; second she was falling for a vampire who was not Stefan or Damon. Her thoughts were abruptly interrupted by the sound of knocking on her door.

'Damon, you were supposed to be gone.' Elena said putting her dairy underneath her pillow

The door knob softly turned and the door slowly crept open, Elena immediately felt threatened with the way the door was opening. She gripped her sheets tightly, until her knuckles turned white. Finally after the agony of waiting for the door to open, Kol appeared in the door way leaning on the door frame.

'Kol.' Elena choked out releasing her death grip on the sheets

'Elena, we need to talk.' Kol said as he appeared in front of her

'Can you stop using the vampire speed?' Elena asked a little annoyed

'Elena, come.' Kol said as he grabbed her arm

Elena was overwhelmed by the sudden change of scenery, she was in her bedroom then she was in the middle of the forest. She gasped and breathed in too deeply causing her to cough, Kol had managed to change positions; now he had his hands wrapped around her waist.

'Kol, what are we doing here?' Elena asked trying to face him but was unable to

'Elena, this needs to stop.' Kol said backing away from her

'What?' Elena asked as she tried reaching for him

'Elena, I don't want a cute little relationship with you. I don't want any relationship and If I did, I wouldn't want one with you, you're a Salvatore girl. The Doppleganger.' Kol said as he grew angry

'Kol, don't; please.' Elena said as her eyes began filling with tears

'Oh, Elena; you think that everybody cares about little old you. Trust me, I only wanted you for the sex and that wasn't even that good.' Kol said facing her

Elena remained quiet and tears fell from her eyes, Kol was smiling as she cried silently. After a while of watching her cry, Kol quickly disappeared. Elena was left on the ground crying, for some reason she had absolutely no idea as to why she was crying. She hadn't created any real feelings for Kol that she knew of. (Damn, this Bitch better get her head friggin straight or imma...wait, i thought of this part...well, then screw me!)


	4. Confusion is a disease

Kinda come up with this last second but im totally missing Alaric! I just wanted to write a short scene where Elena talks to Ric. R.I.P. Alaric Saltzman.

* * *

**Entry 901.**

**I honestly can't believe that I am heartbroken over Kol, breaking up with Stefan was hard; but was not this hard. I can barely smile anymore, although I barely did anyway. It's kol, it has to be this Mikaelson spell. I dread sleeping now because I want to feel his touch, I want to feel his kiss on my skin. I wish I could talk to someone but who is there to talk to now? How would I even start that conversation? I can't just come out and say 'Kol and I were dating, well; we weren't actually dating, but we called it off and now I just need someone to tell me that it is okay.' There is no good out—**

'Elena, are you up here?' Alaric said opening her door

'Hey, Ric.' Elena said as she put her Diary under her pillow

'Hi, I just come up here to' Alaric said as he walked in 'Are you okay?'

Alaric stood before the smaller being and could see tears forming in her eyes, his fatherly instincts had kicked in and was in dad mode. He was ready to tell Damon or Stefan off for hurting her once again. He was sick of everyone taking advantage of her; she was being used and then discarded like trash once again.

'Yeah, Ric; Im fine.' Elena said wiping her eyes with her sleeve

Alaric walked closer to her and sat on the bed a few inches away from her, 'Elena, you know; you can talk to me about anything, right?' he asked in a soft voice

'Thanks.' Elena said as she tried to smile but failed, 'Do you think that I will ever be happy?'

'Yes, of course you will.' Alaric said as he engulfed her in a hug, 'Some of us, just have to survive a little in order to find it.'

'Ric, I think I made a mistake.'

Alaric's mind raced with the worst ideas possible, Klaus tried to kidnap her again; she lost Bonnie or Caroline; she was pregnant. Pregnant? He said in his mind, she's dating Vampire not a plausible outcome.

'What did you do?' Alaric asked praying for anything but what he thought

'I think, I feel for someone I shouldn't have.' Elena said tears falling from her eyes

Alaric let a deep breath of relief escape as he tightened his grip around her, 'You choose Damon.' He said not satisfied with that but was happy it wasn't anything worse

'No.' Elena said in shock 'This has nothing to do with Stefan or Damon, this is about someone else. Someone else completely.'

'What happen between you and him?' Alaric asked looking at the window

'He rejected me, he sent me away. But I want to be with him, I want to see him again.' Elena said as she cried harder

'Elena, calm down.' Alaric said trying to comfort her 'I may not be an expert at this or probably the best person to be accepting advice from but it looks like I am all you got. So, I will try my best. If what you and him have is true, there will be a few bumps in the road; but no matter what there wont be a single day that you are not in his thoughts. Him rejecting you, as dumb as it sounds Elena; guys are idiots. We back off if we are scared or if the relationship gets serious. Or if our emotions get the best of us.'

'Why do guys have to be so complicated?' Elena said as her crying quieted

'Now that one, I know; I'm not the best person to answer. Actually, I don't think any guy is the best to ask.' Alaric said as he and Elena chuckled

Elena sat up releasing her grip from Alaric's neck and wiped her eyes, once again on her sleeve. Alaric starred at Elena both wondering who this mystery man was and what the Salvatore's would think about Elena's choice. That was if she made her choice.

'Thanks, Ric.' Elena said as she smiled at him

'That's what im here for: the killing of vampires and boy trouble.' Alaric said smiling 'Now, I have to go check on my food and make sure that it isn't terrible burnt.'

Alaric took one last glimpse at Elena before leaving her bedroom; Elena on the other hand was still confused. It was clear that she was in love with Kol but she was unclear as to whether or not Kol was in love with her, or if what he said to her was true. If there was some truth to what he said to her then she was still left with a whole other set of problems, the bloody Salvatores.


	5. The Cure

**Haha, you thought I would leave you hanging with the Elena and Kol fight, didn't you? Im not that mean! Now you people who have been reading my stories and being so nice and reviewing them. Marry me, will you? (IM JOKING, I DON'T WANNA GET MARRIED!) Anywho, this take place after Elena is a Vamp! So, she is sorta screwed because she remembers everything that Kol did the first time they met. (#OHSHIT!) So, Now that Elena is a freakazoid…I mean, Vampire. Right now, this currently takes place from episode: 'After School Special' where Rebekah has Elena, Stefan and with (Drumroll) Damon joining these crazy people. Please, enjoy; my people. (Or Triplers' as one person told me she was in a PM, so what the hell.)**

* * *

Rebekah walked around the table starring at the three, Elena was looking down at the table; Damon was clearly angry and Stefan wanted to get Elena out of harm's way. Rebekah's mind was running wild with ideas to ruin Stefan and Elena's relationship; when she was just about to speak Kol walked into the room and stopped in his tracks, when his eyes met Elena's.

'Elena.' Kol said underneath his breath 'Sister, what are they doing here?'

'Ah, brother; you're late.' Rebekah said walking towards him

'Y-Yeah, sorry about that.' Kol said as his eyes drifted to Rebekah

'What's wrong Kol?' Rebekah asked standing next to him

'Nothing…nothing is wrong. Im just surprised that you gathered them up without me.' Kol said as he scratched the back of his head

'Kol, help me.' Elena said as she face him and tried to move

'What's this?' Rebekah asked as she faced Elena, 'No. You two; seriously?'

The words that escaped Rebekah's mouth stung Stefan's heart; he didn't have to know what she meant to feel the pain. Damon's eyes locked onto Elena's with pain in his heart, he wanted to speak but nothing was forming.

'Elena, Elena; Elena you just can't choose can you?' Rebekah said as she walked towards Elena 'You know, Kol this just got allot more interesting.'

'Rebekah, this isn't what we came here for.' Kol said as he walked towards the four

'Elena—' Rebekah said as she looked into Elena's eyes, 'Tell me about you and Kol.'

Elena looked at Stefan then Damon and finally her eyes landed on Kol, 'We slept together.'

Damon and Stefan's heart sunk in their chests; they were hurt and wanted to kill Kol. Damon looked at Kol and his heart broke immediately disappeared as he was overwhelmed with angry.

'You compelled her!' Damon shouted at Kol

'Oh, angry.' Rebekah said as she smiled

'Damon, he couldn't have compelled her; she has the vervain necklace.' Stefan said looking at the table

'Elena, do you feel anything for my brother?' Rebekah asked as she face Elena

'Rebekah, please stop.' Stefan said not lifting his eye from the table

'Elena, continue.'

'I…think Im in love with him.' Elena said as she shifted her gaze from Kol to the table

'Now brother, what do you think about this sudden information that has come to light?' Rebekah said placing her hands on Elena's shoulders

'Rebekah, shut up.' Kol said now angered

'Now, now Kol; let's not be angry.' Rebekah said as smiled 'After all, I am just curious.'

'Rebekah, let it go. Let's just do what we came here to do.' Kol said as he fought the urge to stake her.

'Oh, looky here' Rebekah said grabbing her cell phone, 'I wonder what Nik would think about this.'

Kol within seconds had Rebekah on the ground with a stake through her heart. 'Sorry, little sister.' He said softly as she turned grey, he turned back towards Stefan, Damon and Elena and slowly walked towards Stefan.

'Stefan, though it isn't a pleasure to see you, under these circumstances im going to have to ask you to leave. Turn around and don't come back.' He said as Stefan took one last glimpse at Elena and followed Kol's orders

'Now, Damon; the next time we see each other; I will be executing my revenge; but for now I want you to leave and never come back.' Kol said smiling at Damon

'What about Elena?' Damon asked angered

'Don't worry about her, she will be fine.' He said facing Elena

Damon slowly walked out of the room following Stefan and completely regretted it. Meanwhile, Elena and Kol sat in the room together starring at each other.

'Now, as for you; sweetheart, you may get up but you are not allowed to walk out of this room.' Kol said as he stood up

Elena looked at Kol and was for some reason afraid, she wasn't sure what was going to happen to her, but she knew she could handle it. Alaric had taught her how to kill vampires prior to his death.

'What happened to you?' Kol asked leaning on a bookshelf not facing her

'What do you mean?' Elena asked confused

'You're a vampire!' Kol shouted throwing the book shelf over 'When I left you, I didn't expect you to become a vampire.'

'You think this is what I wanted?' Elena asked angered

'I don't know what you want, Elena.' Kol said as his voice quitted down

'Kol, I didn't want this; but I didn't have a choice!' Elena shouted as tears filled her eyes 'I wanted to live! I wanted to grow old, having children.'

'Elena.' Kol said quietly and he walked towards her and engulfed her in a hug

The two stood in silence, holding each other; Elena sobbed into Kol's chest. Kol held Elena close to his chest, regretting leaving her; he missed the feeling of her heartbeat against his chest, he missed hearing it.

'I'm sorry about Rebekah.' Kol finally said kissing her head

'It's okay, I'm a vampire now; I probably deserved it.' Elena said quietly

'Darling' Kol said placing both hands on the side of her face and making her stare up at him, 'you don't deserve this, no one does.'

Kol starred into Elena's and for the first time in his vampire life, he turned on his humanity. He leaned his head down and gently placed a kiss on her lips. Elena respond just as gently, their hands wrapped around each other bodies. Kol smiled against her lips as small moan escaped her lips.

'Elena, not here.' Kol said against her lips as her hands found their way to the back of his shirt

Kol broke their kiss and starred into her eyes, 'Go home, I'll be there soon; I promise.' Kol said giving her one last kiss before he walked towards Rebekah's body.

When Elena arrived home, she walked to her bedroom and for the first time was genuinely happy, her thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of kisses along her neck and arms wrapping around her waist.

'Elena, I apologize for you being a vampire.' Kol said as he turned her to face him

Elena smiled as she looked into Kol's eyes; he slowly moved his head towards her and locked her lips in a sweet kiss. The two stayed connected at their lips forever it seemed like, Kol had moved their positions from standing to lying down on the bed. Kol made slow actions of removing their clothes, taking his time pleasuring her. When he entered her it was slow and calm, this was not sex; it was love. The room was filled with the incoherent words of Elena moaning in pleasure.

Finally, reaching each of their climaxes, Kol laid next to her holding her in his arms and kissed her head. The two remained silent for the remainder of the time until Kol finally spoke.

'I'm going to find us that cure.' Kol said quietly

'What?' Elena asked shocked

Elena turned around so that she could face Kol and understand what exactly he was saying.

'The cure, I am going to find it.' Kol said looking into her eyes

'Why?' Elena asked confused

'I want to give you everything you want.' Kol said holding her closer to him 'Everything you ever wanted.'

'Kol—'

'No, we are going to be human again, get married; start a family; grow old together.' Kol said as he kissed her nose 'I don't care what it takes; I will find it for you.'


	6. Plan set into motion

Elena had spent the night with Kol but when she awoke, that was another story that was taking place. Kol was gone and Elena could hear both Stefan, Damon; Bonnie, Caroline; Jeremy, Matt all downstairs walking around her trying and failing to talk argue quietly about Elena and Kol. She got dressed and took multiple steps towards her door before finally mustered up her courage and walked down the stair and could hear the silence among the six people.

'Elena, is this true?' Bonnie said as she faced her

Elena finished coming down the stairs waiting the rest of her 'friends' responses, the words stung her heart as they yelled and shouted at her. Each word was never a good response it was the same thing just different sentences and mouth's moving. She was angry, they hated it when she was with Stefan; they hated it when she was Damon and now she hated it when she was with Kol. There was absolutely no winning with these people.

'Why? Why does this happen every time?' Elena finally choked out, hands at her head

'Because you don't listen, Elena' Caroline shouted at her 'I told you to pick a Salvatore, not a Mikaelson!'

Elena starred at Caroline angered and upset, everyone in her life was angry; including her brother. There wasn't one person in this room that didn't care for her emotions, that didn't even register that maybe she should speak up.

For the next hour or two, she sat down and listened to the rants and rage of her so-called friends, finally they left all satisfied that they had not made their points. She on the other hand was sitting on her couch crying her eyes out, with her emotions on overload. The door opened with Kol and April entering the house.

'Now, April; take a seat on the chair and don't say a word. Until I tell you too.' Kol said as he compelled her

Kol walked towards Elena and kneeled down next to her, hands on her knees. 'Sweetheart, what's wrong?' he asked

'Everything, everyone.' Elena said as a cry stifled in her throat

'Well, sweetheart; that's why I am going to change that; but sadly that requires us to be on the other side of the door.' Kol said grabbing her hand and walking towards the door

His look was menacing, his stare dark; he had his typical smirk that made Elena melt like ice in his hands when she caught a glimpse of it. Once they were outside he held her hand tight and securely not allowing her to leave his presents.

'Now, April; Darling come here.'

April got up from her chair and walked over to Kol, starring directly into his eyes. Their_demeanor'_s all differed from one-another, Elena's being hurt and sadden; Kol's being angry and violate while April's was afraid and scared.

'Darling, I want you to sign this piece of paper, we talk about earlier.' Kol said in a sweet tone

April took the pen and paper from underneath her vest and quietly signed the papers, while tears stained the page. Kol smiled as the last digit of her name was written on the paper before her, she quietly handed the paper to Kol, who shoved it into his pocket without a care in the world.

'Now, welcome us; into your home.' Kol said as he looked annoyed

'C—Come in.' April said as she tried to not cry

'Good girl.' Kol said as he and Elena walked in

Kol helped Elena to the couch and then walked back over to April, who was standing in the middle of the room terrified. He roughly grabbed her by the shoulder and yanked her to face him.

'Now, My sweet; let this agreement be between us only. IF anyone asks you will say 'you no nothing.' You will not invite anyone to come into this house unless I say so, do we understand?' Kol asked as he looked down at the smaller body

'Yes.' April said clearly compelled

'Good, now you will remember nothing of these last five hours, you took a nap and had a strange dream; so scurry off.' Kol said as he pushed her towards the opening

Kol sighed with relief or with the accomplishment of his plan coming into place, he starred back at Elena who had no recollection of what she had just witnessed, not by choice; need you know. She smiled at Kol who was now inches from her face, he placed a gently kiss on her forehead and speed off into the night.

'One down; two to go.' Kol said stopping in the middle of the forest

* * *

#OHSHIT, now what; what will happen to little April? Nothing, she doesn't deserve a chapter about her. Why does everyone beat up on Elena? Wouldn't you? Why does Kol say one down two to go? I have no friggin idea as to why ask me later! Msg me ideas; follow me on twitter or go to facebook (Lots of Ors, huh?) or text me…hahaha; joking you thought I'd give my number out to strangers..well, I would if you asked. Or maybe wouldn't. Okay, now im just dragging this on. Laters, Peoplez!


	7. What's a Day Without Some Trouble?

**I know, im a dick! April kinda made a cameo in the last chapter as to why? She was the only newcomer who frankly I thought wouldn't be that up to date with the information although Rebekah had other ideas…damn, bitch. Anywhose; this chapter involved a few of my favs: Klaus(! :D), Kol (OFCOURSE! :D) and a little bit of Elijah(! :D :D :D :D)**

* * *

Kol had spent nearly an exhausting hour searching for his least favorite brother Klaus and the vampire killer in training: Jeremy when he finally stumbled upon Klaus ranting about Jeremy's ability to annoy everyone.

'Long Time, Brother.' Kol spoke relinquishing on the past sentence he first spoke to his brother after Elijah took the dagger out of his heart

'Kol, what are you doing here?' Klaus asked both shocked and confused

'You wouldn't think I'd let you have all the fun, now would you?' Kol said walking towards the two

'Now, you couldn't let me have the honor of finding it; could you?' Klaus asked as he turned his attention off of Jeremy to Kol

'You and I both know, you want if for Elena' Kol said as his hands find their way to his jean pockets, 'I'm just here to make sure that the cure actually makes it way to Elena.'

Klaus rolled his eyes at Kol's words; his sentence formed on the tip of his tongue; but he had surprisingly nothing to add. He knew no matter how much he protested to his sibling, he would lose; Kol would eventually win unless like the last time; they were together, he had a compelled human there to distract him and sadly Jeremy wasn't an option. Against his will, Kol had joined the two men on their journey to find the cure.

Jeremy was less than fond of the idea, that he had two original vampires at his side all the time. One wrong more or turn and he could be gone, Yeah, he's managed to kill 20 vampires in one night; but they were nothing compared to the two standing next to him. It would take him years or millenniums to rank up to the same speed and agility that Klaus and Kol had on him. So, he set aside his anger that he had against them and remember the reason he was doing this was for Elena. Elena. Elena the one who was screwing the Original Vampire, the one, who started all his problems in the first place; the one who started dating vampires in the start.

Jeremy's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Klaus and Kol bickering about the time they were wasting walking, when they should have been using their vampire speed. Jeremy was stuck listening to the brother's banter back and forth for hours, it was the one time in his life that he'd wish no he could hear Elena, Bonnie and Caroline in the living room argue about which guy they liked.

The two vampires followed by the human walked for hours more, most likely more hours to come in the future but kept at the same pace and would eventually ask Jeremy for directions when they would doubt one another, Jeremy of course obeyed so the attention would be drifted off of him and back to the two

~A Little whiles into the future~

It had taken nearly a year for Jeremy's mark to grow to its full length, a year of waiting and pain. Kol wanted to find the cure for Elena but it seemed like it was taking forever. Every fight with the Salvatores' over the phone or his brother only cost them more days. Today was the day he'd been waiting for, they were getting closer by Jeremy's calculations they had just about two days left until they found the cure.

The three were anxious, getting closer and closer to the cure, day by day. They walked and searched growing weary that they would not find it. One night while they were at camp, Klaus had finally asked something he'd been itching to ask since they left Mystic Falls.

'The cure, will you really take it or is it just something you said to get in Elena's pants?' Klaus asked playing with a stick that was in the fire

Getting no response from Kol, he smiled and continued speaking; 'Are you in love with the doppleganger?'

'Brother, this is not the time for stories.' Kol said as he walked away

'Oh, but this is not a story is it? Elena Gilbert, who held the hearts of the Salvatore brothers in her palm for so long, now holds the baddest vampire's heart in her palm. I think I deserve a bit of truth her, Kol.' Klaus said following Kol into the woods

'Klaus, drop it.' Kol said annoyed

'I'm curious, you're my baby brother; doesn't that mean that I get some insight on what you're up too.' Klaus said as he smiled

'Why does Elena and mine relationship bother you so much?' Kol finally asked appearing in his brother's face quicker than he could blink

'I hope you know better, than to know whether or not; you're under the Petrova spell.' Klaus spoke confusingly 'because if you are you're doing allot for this girl. Just ask the Salvatore brothers.'

Kol backed Klaus up into a tree roughly, hand gripping his throat; it would be blocking the air on most human beings. Klaus just smiled at his younger brother while Kol's eyes filled with anger.

'This is not some dumb ass spell or whatever else you want to call it!' Kol shouted in his brothers face 'You staked me for a thousand years, don't make me lock you in a coffin for the rest.'

Klaus chuckled and removed Kol's hand from his throat, 'Don't over react brother, after all when you become human it should be you fearing me, not the other way around.'

Kol watched in silence as Klaus walked away, _he was right; if he did become human, there were also faults that came with that. _He would no longer me known as the most feared vampire in the world; he'd be known as Kol. Just kol. If he was being honest to himself; he wasn't that scary or bad as a human, his vampire form made him who he is wasn't quite sure now if he was ready to give up being a vampire for a girl.

For the first time in Kol's long life, he was afraid. Afraid of what he would be after taking the cure would take place. He wanted this for Elena, he wanted to give him everything that she wanted; that she dreamed up; but he never realized until now that it would come with a huge consequence.

Kol had wandered away from his brother and Jeremy so far that he had lost track of where he was, he was finally satisfied with the amount of distance between the two; he pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number he'd never saw himself dialing.

The cell phone rang causing Kol more agony, the one person he decided to call was being ignorant and not answering as quickly as he liked. Finally, the phone line clicked and multiple people's voices could be heard on the end along with a grunt of a man and the phone being pressed to his ear.

'Kol.' The man said as he breathed out deeply

'Elijah, have a few minutes to talk?' Kol asked less then pleased the sentence that came out of his mouth

'Yes.' Elijah spoke firmly over the phone

'I'm not too sure, if I want to take the cure now.' Kol said sitting on a rock near him

'First answer this, why are you doing it? For you or for Elena?' Elijah asked seriously to his younger brother

There was a stern silence over the phone line as Kol questioned himself; it seemed like years for Kol while Elijah sat taking in the silence of his brother.

'Kol, if it takes you this long to come up the answer; it may not be worth it.' Elijah finally spoke breaking the silence

'No, Elijah; I want it. I think.' Kol said quickly and louder than he anticipated

'Kol, is this cure strictly for you or is it for Elena?' Elijah asked

Kol once again took in the question from his wise brother, he wanted to say it was for Elena but that wasn't truly right. Unlike Klaus; he jumped at the idea of being a human if you asked him 10 years ago; when he was running loose around Europe and a scientist claimed that he had mixed up a formula to cure Vampirism. He damn near jumped at the idea; it was like a light bulb had turned on in the darkness that surrounded him.

When the scientist was finished with his project, Kol was stuck with tons of needles and no results happened, nothing; the scientist had failed. They were both upset and Kol killed him; it didn't even take a second look; he killed him quicker that he'd liked to. He wanted him to suffer but it happened so quickly.

'I wanted it once before and I think that I want it again.' Kol said surprising even himself

'There you go, Kol. That's your answer, just remember this: 'Everybody doubts themselves at least once in life but that's how we learn for ourselves what the future holds.' Elijah said

'Thanks.' Kol said 'Owe you one.'

'No problem.' Elijah said as he hung up

Kol soaked in the words that Elijah had spoken to him, trying to take them to hurt and understand the exact meaning of them each, word by word. Putting his cell phone back into his pocket, he got up to walk away and was stopped In his tracks when Elena's ringtone rang.

'Elena.' Kol said over the phone

'Kol, how are you?' Elena asked her voice low and soft

'I'm good and you, darling?' Kol asked his voice lower

Elena released a deep sigh before speaking, 'I miss you, Kol.'

'I know we are getting closer; we have a few more days; I promise.' Kol said as he unconsciously smiled

Elena took in the sweetness that came along with his voice, she wanted to pour her heart out to him, tell him that she didn't want the cure if it meant she had to be away from him for so long. Kol was probably hiding and holding in his feelings towards Elena, he wanted to be with her; he wanted to hold her one last time, fall asleep next to her but his statue told another story. He acted as if nothing was wrong with him.

Their conversation lasted nearly an hour of them talking about what they had been missing and what they were doing; Elena's last words to Kol for the night were 'I want you to come home.' Before she quietly fell fast asleep with the phone still pressed against her cheek. Kol quietly said Good night and hung up, heading back for camp.

The next morning, Kol woke to the sound of rustling at the camp site and was in shock, when Jeremy was scavenging through the camp food like a bear trying to catch a fish.

'Do you have to keep up with that loud noise?' Kol asked rubbing his head but not sitting up

'I'm trying to find something to eat.' Jeremy said in a muffled tone

'Well, you're the only one who eats; so if it's all gone then it's your fault.' Kol said as he finally sat up to see Jeremy

Jeremy grabbed whatever he could get his hands on and they all three set off once again in sight to find the cure. Their days were starting to get reparative wake up, eat; walk into the sunrise. It had become a set of skill with the three; they each had a schedule to follow: go to bed at this time, wake up at this time; walk off half asleep, and last but not least don't piss off Klaus.

Jeremy was finally happy to say that they had at least an hour of walking to until they were even remotely close to the cure. Impatiently, Klaus grabbed Jeremy's arm and speed off in the direction Jeremy said was correct. Kol smirked at the sudden coldness that overcame his body and quickly sped after the two.

Jeremy spent the next 10 minutes reading his map and all three people were in total and utter shock at the sight that laid before them. Nearly, two hundred men were in the middle of nowhere digging and excavating before them. Jeremy tried walking right up towards them but was stopped when Klaus grabbed the back of his collar and yanked him back towards the two.

'Relax, Vampire killer.' Klaus said as he along Kol and Jeremy ducked behind a bush

'Anymore brilliant ideas, Jeremy?' Kol asked slightly annoyed

'We could throw 'em him.' Klaus said referring to Jeremy

'What?' Jeremy asked confused and shocked

Jeremy staggered to the group of men with blood trickling down his t-shirt and staining his neck, he stumbled towards a group of small men then fell to his knees as he tried speaking but failed. The men's eyes drifted from their work to the man in front of them.

'Boss!' a few men shouted in another direction

A front door slammed open and a man with black with slight gray hair exited the work trailer and strolled towards Jeremy.

'Now, what do we have here?' The man said examining Jeremy

'He's got vampire marks, boss.' Another man said

'Yes, I see that he does. What should we do about that?' The man asked

The group packed closer together to Jeremy and discussed options of what they would do with him.

'Kill him!' one shouted 'Bury him alive.' Another said


	8. Life and Death

**So, I came to the conclusion that I would not end the story on this chapter. HAHAHA, suckers. Anywho there may be atleast a few more chapters before _People do stupid things when they're drunk_ comes to an end. I know, it's sad but hey. I promised to update as soon as possible. But as i said on my twitter and facebook I was completely at a loss of how to write this chapter to a T. I literary wrote thousands of papers but threw them out because they did not please me. Peace. Love. And Vampire TEETH! Rawr!**

* * *

Kol and Klaus remained hidden behind the bushes watching and listening as the men surrounded Jeremy sounding off ideas as to what to do with him both before and after his death. Klaus was thrilled with the idea that Jeremy would be killed it would mean he wouldn't have to go through the trouble to do it himself. Kol on the other hand remembering that Jeremy was Elena's brother had to convince Klaus to help him protect Jeremy.

When it seemed Jeremy was just about inches from his death Klaus and Kol sped off towards the group breaking the man that held a knife at Jeremy's throat. The body fell with a thud, frightening everyone around them. Klaus smiled as they prepared for battle, Kol stood next to Jeremy trying to protect him from any danger that could come to him. Before the three men were aware of what was happening men were flying towards that at all rates carrying every weapon known to man to protect themselves against the vampires.

Kol heard a loud grunt from Jeremy once again and turned to see Jeremy falling to the ground as two men tried attacking him; unlike himself he protected Jeremy killing the men in an instant. Klaus and Kol continued their attack on the humans until they were satisfied that they were all dead. Once they finished, the two vampires left Jeremy's body on the ground as they searched for cure.

Klaus had stumbled upon a tomb where a body had laid rest and a small bag was enclosed in his hands, Klaus went to reach for it but was stopped when Kol's hand blocked his.

'Wait' Kol said as he sounded anxious 'lemme do something.'

Kol turned and left his brothers side for a few minutes before returning with a wooden stake and jabbing it through the bodies' heart, then pulled it out along with the heart. Once he was satisfied that the body wasn't alive, he allowed Klaus to continue what he was doing. Klaus was sketchy to grab the bag out of his hands before he set his feelings aside and finally grabbed it with all his strength. Klaus pulled the bag towards him with fright awaiting anything to happen to the body.

The two men walked out of the tomb and walked back over to one area both anxious to see if that was the cure they had been searching for so desperately. Klaus opened it and out came a crumbled up piece of paper and what looked like sand.

'Is that it?' Kol asked anxiously

'Hold on a minute.' Klaus said as he inspected the bag and paper

Klaus held the package in his hands and smiled at Kol, without saying anything Klaus walked out of the tomb towards Jeremy who was just waking back up.

'Thank you Vampire hunter for helping me find this and now that I have it. You are no longer of service to me.' Klaus said as he kicked Jeremy's face

Kol watched Klaus leave as he aided Jeremy's side helping him stand on his feet; he bit his forearm and shoved it in Jeremy's mouth. After he was satisfied that he had enough, he removed his arm and disappeared into the night leaving Jeremy alone. Kol went directly to Elena's house and was in utter shock when he saw Klaus was seated on Elena's front porch.

'Klaus, what are you doing here?' Kol asked approaching him slowly

'Couldn't allow my baby brother to have all the fun, could I now?' Klaus asked as he smiled

Klaus stood up and walked towards his brother and handed him the cure. 'Remember what we talked about, Kol.' He said as he vanished

Kol took one last look around his surrounding areas before walking into the house and say April sitting up on the couch as she had tears pouring down her face.

'Now, what's your problem?' Kol asked as he sat down next to her shoving the cure into his pocket

'G-g-go away.' April choked between her cries

'Nah, you see; I can't do that.' Kol said as he smiled at her 'And well, neither can you.'

'What?' April asked shocked

'You see this?' Kol said as he held up a piece of paper 'I need you to prevent any other vampires from entering this house, but now that I have my cure. I don't need you for anything; I let you in on a little secret.'

April stared into Kol's menacing eyes with both fear and curiosity taking over her body. He shed the piece of paper that he had in his hands quicker than she could blink and within seconds he shifted so he had a better angle at her, gently her placed his hands on each side of her face pulling her towards him and placed a small kiss on her lips then violently snapped her neck. April's limp body fell with a clunk as her head hit the floor and her body smashed with the floor.

'That it won't hurt one bit.' Kol said as he stood up and moved upstairs

Kol made his way up stairs to Elena who was lying fast asleep on her bed. He slowly closed the door behind him and made his way towards her; Elena's eyes snapped wide open when she felt the weight in the bed change.

'Kol.' She said as she sat up

'Here' Kol said as he handed her jar of blood 'hold this for me.'

'What are you doing?' Elena asked confused

'Sh.' Kol said as he took the bag from his pocket and pour a little bit of the powder into the blood 'Drink it.'

'Is this the cure?' Elena asked confused

'Yes, now hurry up and drink it before the blood gets less than appetizing.' Kol said as he shoved the bag back into his pocket

Elena looked into his eyes as if to say thank you one last time before her lips touched the cup and her eyes went black. She drank the blood and could feel it burning her throat. Kol took the cup he'd just retrieved from downstairs full of blood and drank it. Elena felt her throat get numb and was overcome by the sudden feeling of tiredness. Elena placed the empty cup on the bedside table and was fast asleep, Kol laid down next to her holding her one last time, while they waited for their transition to take place.


	9. Planning for the future

Sorry, loves; Work has been a bummer. This chapter is the last of the book. It took me forever to write because it was the end and I usually hate writing endings, it's never fun to say goodbye to a character(s). But forget that, another problem I had with this chapter was romance parts considering I'm not one for romance; I would rather write hook ups than love scenes. Anyhoo, I tried and I think I succeeded; read away, darlings. **3**

* * *

Elena's lips curled into a smile as Kol's hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Her fingers ran up his chest to the hem of his shirt as she slowly maneuvered it off his body. Their eyes stayed connected as Elena stripped him of his clothing. Removing his shirt, her hands ran down his toned chest. Slowly, she took in the feel of his human chest, taking in the feel of the warmth and pounding of his heart against her small hand.

Kol grabbed her hands bringing them to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on each. He switched positions so that she was underneath him; his hands trailed the bottom of her shirt as he lifted the thin material over her body. Next his hands traveled down south to the bottom of her low riding pajama shorts, _barely enough material to cover anything_ he thought to himself. He brought her face to his and planted another tender kiss along her chin, teasing her.

A small groan escaped her throat as he continued kissing her chin, finally he reached her lips and their lips met for the first time with blood rushing through each of them. He made quick work of removing her shorts from her legs; her arm wrapped around his back as he kissed her neck. He almost leapt out of his pants as he removed them, the two held each other skin-to-skin. Kol slowly enters her; fearing that he may not be able to do this now that he is human, but receives nothing but a kiss and smile from Elena. Then all thoughts are diminished when their eyes met; he was glad that for once in his life he could hold someone and not have to urge to drink from them.

Kol is gentle, keeping Elena on the brink of her orgasm as he pushes in and out of her again and again, slowly, trying to make their night last as long as it can. The world seems to vanish; all their problems seem to dissipate. Elena's arms now wrap around Kol's strong back as moans escape her mouth; she's lost in bliss. Afraid that Kol won't be satisfied now that he can't drink from her, though her mind was quickly interrupted when lips touch hers and a wave of pleasure rushes over her body. Tearing her lips from his and shouting out in ecstasy.

Kol feels young, much like his teenage self. Carefree and a boy. He leaves a trail of wet kisses down Elena's neck and the lengths of her face. In a thousand years as a vampire he never once felt happy, never once felt pleased with himself until Elena was with him. It's not long before Kol leans his head down to Elena's ear murmuring her name as he reaches his climax.

He collapses on top of her, both struggling to catch their breath, her hand runs down his spin; causing him to twitch. Elena's eyes remained closed as Kol lifts himself off of her frail body to lie next to her. They laid in silence as Elena's hand intertwined with his; he turned to face her and spoke in a low voice.

'Let's runaway.'

Elena was speechless, of course; they talked about it but she never thought that they would actually do it. She couldn't leave everyone behind that is if there was even anyone for her to leave behind. If she was being honest with herself the only person she'd talked to was Jeremy and even he seemed like he didn't want to.

'Kol—'

'Elena, listen to me; this town hurt you. It's scarred us both. Why should we stay here and have to endure that pain over and over again. Experiencing the agony more times than we should have too. Let's go, get out of this town before it ruins us.' He said sitting up

Elena reached for the blanket and covered her chest as she sat up, 'How can I leave Jeremy, Caroline or Bonnie behind?' was all she said

'Elena, if they wanted to see you; wouldn't they be here? Visiting? Making it seem like they care?' Kol said in an angered tone

He was set on getting out of Mystic Falls, he wanted nothing to do with the town; there were too many memories and now that he was human; he didn't have the ability of turning off his emotions whenever he felt like it. He needed a fresh start and wanted Elena to have one too. Elena kept quiet taking in what he was saying, trying to understand it from his point of view but was overcome by the emotions of leaving everyone she loved behind.

Kol turned to face her as tears filled her eyes; placing his hand on top of hers 'Lena,' he said one of the many names he started calling her 'I don't want to raise my children here.'

Elena's eyes lifted from the bedspread and into his eyes; she smiled as he raised her hand to his lips, 'Love, if we are going to do everything that you want. I don't want a child to see Mystic Falls and think of everything bad; it's too painful here. Plus we could be a new town where no one will think twice about a Mikaelson playing with their child.'

Elena knew there was truth in what he said; they'd each been marked one way or another from Mystic Falls. Her parents, Jenna; John, Isobel; Alaric, Klaus. They were hurt and she hated to admit it but she did want to leave, she wanted to have children that could run around the yard and enjoy life not fear it because of what could happen. But if she was going to get up and leave her entire life behind, she would have to straighten a few things out first.

Kol sat in silence watching as she tried to find the right things to say, 'I want to go away with you but just let me say goodbye to everyone first.' She said gripping his hand

'Anything for you.' He said in a soft tone 'Gather some stuff; then we'll go explore the world, my love.'

Elena watched as Kol stood from the bed, gathered his clothing. She smiled as now she could actually see him getting dressed and doing normal things, rather than one second he was there and the next gone. Kol gave her one last look before he disappeared out the door way.

It been several hours before Elena found the strength to get out of bed, rummaging through her clothes to find something that looked semi-respectable. Heading out the door, she headed to the Salvatore household where all her friends were now currently residing. She stood at the doorway confused as to whether or not she should knock or just walk in, her hand raised in a fist to the door when it quickly opened and Damon stood before her.

'Damon.' She said surprised

'If Kol wants something from us, tell him, he can shove it.' Damon said trying to slam the door in her face but stopped when Elena put her foot out

'I'm not here for him; I'm here to talk to everyone.'

Damon's eyes traveled down Elena's slim figure, trying to remember the days that he and Stefan had so vigorously fought over; he tried to remember every little detail of her body but found himself unable considering she was now in bed with the enemy. _Literary. _Typically, Elena showing up at their house was nothing more than a blessing but considering who she was now shagging it became more of a torture.

Allowing her access, to his house; she could see almost all her friends inside the mansion; whispering amongst each other until they eyes focused on Elena and the room turned to silence. Elena felt like she was in the middle of a funeral with the eyes peering at her every move and the silence merely sounding like a solemn apology.

'I have to talk to you all.' She said standing before the small group

'Why, you finally break up with Kol?' Caroline said in a snobby attitude

'Let let her finish talking.' Stefan said

'Thank you.' Elena said _God that was a word she'd never thought that she would say to Stefan again. She knew deep down he needed an explanation. Hell, both he and Damon did. _Tossing aside her thoughts, she began speaking trying so hard to close off the anger that was admitting from the room

It was hard, there was only enough of the cure for two people, Kol stole it from Stefan and gave it to himself and Elena. It was romantically-sad. She wished that she could just disappear be somebody besides herself. After everything, she put her 'friends' through; every sacrifice they had it was all for her. If she was being honest she didn't deserve anything, she didn't deserve the cure; or Kol or just about anything.

Tears filled her eyes as she began speaking, 'First off, I just want to say…I'm sorry for everything that you all went through for me. I didn't deserve any of it and you didn't deserve this. If I had known there were only two dosages of the cure, I would have given it to any of you quicker than I could blink. I'm tired of causing too much pain; I'm tired of hurting everyone even if it was intentionally or not. From now on it stops here. I'm leaving Mystic Falls.' Her heart broke as the words spilled from her lips

Caroline, Bonnie; Jeremy, Matt and Stefan's heart stopped as she finished speaking, leave Mystic Falls; of course that was what everyone wanted but couldn't go out and actually succeed. Usually they wouldn't be worried but it seemed like everything Elena said she wanted to do lately was actually happening. First being a human. Second getting Kol. She was leaving.

Stefan wanted to tell her to stay; he wanted to beg her to take him back and wanted her to stay with him. Forever.

Elena looked into Stefan's eyes and continued jabbing the imaginary sword further down his throat, 'I'm leaving later today and I now that none of you are really in the mood to care, but I just figured that I should tell you.'

Elena pushed back the tears that were forming in her eyes and headed towards the door, trying to leave before anyone else got to voice their opinions. It hurt walking out on the people she grew up with, the people that she had grown to love. A part of her didn't want to leave but she had to shove that feeling deep down inside of her heart so that she could allow everyone in Mystic Falls to get on with their lives.

Elena had one last thing to do before she could go home and start packing, convince Klaus to also leave Mystic Falls. If Elena was going to permanently say goodbye to Mystic Falls, she wanted to make sure that everyone she left behind was safe. Heading to the Mikaelson Mansion and praying that Kol was not there. She raised her hand to knock but before she got her fist close to the wood, the door flew open revealing Klaus who was leaning on the doorframe with a cup of scotch in his hand.

'Couldn't wait to see me? Now could you, Love?' Klaus said smiling at her

'I need to talk to you.' Elena said hating that fact that he and Kol shared the same smile

'In that case, come in.' Klaus said stepping back allowing Elena to enter the Mansion

Elena walked to the living room, slightly afraid to sit on the couch due to the amount of blood that had been stained on the cushions.

'Oh, come on now; love, don't be like that. You enjoyed it when you were a vampire.' Klaus said as he sat on the chair and resumed reading

'What did he promise you?' Elena said taking a seat on the couch and starring at the ground

'What did who promise me?'

'Kol.'

Klaus smiled as he looked up from his papers, 'For a thousand years, I have killed millions in cold blood and for an eternity, I was forced to remember every little scream, every beg; every pled that escapes their mouths. You'd think that turning off your humanity would make it easier to deal but even the best of us vampires still found ourselves vulnerable to the shrills. Finally, I found love letters from this young girl in Italy. She was merely a woman not even old enough to experience life but as I dropped her body, laying there on the table was a letter. Since then, I have found myself drawn to the letters of my victims, keeping them and rereading them over and over again. Not to relive the kill but to realize that I am utterly alone.'

Elena's eyes trailed up from the floor to Klaus as he continued speaking in a soft tone, something that she hadn't hear in a very long time. 'Kol is my brother. My family has had the worst time at finding anything to make them happy. Could it be from the immortality or from our insatiable attitudes, which it may? Though from time to time, I come realize that I love my family. Therefore if one of us has the smallest amount of finding anything that we wanted, why not go for it? Kol has done everything I asked. So be it not, remember that I did not do this for you, Elena. I'm not like everyone else in the town to jump when you say 'jump.' I simply did this for my brother. To that, he cannot ever try to undermine me again, if he does such thing; do not thing that for a second I will not heist to break your neck; where you stand.'

Elena sat in utter shock; she had just witnessed a semi-sweet sentence come from his mouth followed by one of his signature threats. Feeling vulnerable yet safe, she mustered up her courage and carried the conversation to the reason why she showed up the Mikaelson Mansion in the first place.

'What are you going to do now that I will not be in Mystic Falls?' Elena asked

'Darling, you are not the only reason why I'm in Mystic Fall. And for your information, I'm not staying in Mystic Falls anymore. I found a town that has much more to offer than here.' Klaus said as he almost smiled 'So your friends will not be in harm's way.'

'When are you leaving?'

'In a week.'

Elena felt satisfied with that answer and rose to her feet and starting walking towards the door and was stopped by the sudden appearance of Klaus' in front of the door.

'Do not hurt Kol, Rebekah and I will not take the too kindly.' Klaus said opening the door so she could leave

When Elena arrived at her house she headed towards her bedroom and began packing her clothes and souvenirs that she could look at and remember later in life. Meanwhile, Kol had just arrived at the Mikaelson Mansion and was just starting to pack his stuff when he heard footsteps proceed up the stairs to his room.

'How'd you do it?' Klaus asked leaning on the doorframe

'Do what, brother?' Kol said stuffing his bag with random bits of clothing

'Manage to have Elena wrapped around your finger.' Klaus said staggering into the room and slumping down on a chair

'That's what you want to know?' Kol asked smirking

Kol looked back at his brother was looked clearly drunk and stunk of liquor, 'Well, drinking your sorrows away isn't going to get you the girl.' He said grabbing the drink out of his hand

'Tell me, how you manage to get the girl even after almost killing her brother?' Klaus said slurring

'Love.' Was all Kol said sitting on the bed to face his brother 'Even though everything that you and I have done to her family, somehow she managed to find it in herself to forgive and not let the get in the way of what she was really feeling.'

'So, what I have to declare my innocence to Caroline and she will be happily tucked in my arms at night?' Klaus said making himself smile at how ridiculous the sentence sounded out loud

'Nik, I don't know exactly what it is going to take for Caroline to truly see you. What you could do is try to not kill anyone for extended periods of time.' Kol said facing his older brother

Klaus chuckled at his brother, thought their conversation may have been about a girl it was the only real one that they had in years at least one that didn't end in them almost killing each other. Kol watched as his brother, staggered out of his room and into the living room. He smiled and continued packing his clothes

The day had gone by incredibly fast for both Kol and Elena. For Kol, this was nothing than a daily routine to pick up and leave. For Elena, it became harder and harder with every step. Kol walked into Elena's bedroom and mimicked his brother's earlier stance with the door frame, he saw Elena laying on her bed with her head shoved into her pillow; he knew that she was conflicted. That apart of her really wanted to stay and another part of her wanted to leave.

He walked towards the bed, lying flat on his stomach so that he could wrap his arm around her waist. 'You going to be okay, Lena?' he asked planting a kiss on the back of her head

'When are we leaving?' Elena asked, head still in the pillow

'I don't know what you said; it sounded like you were being suffocated.' Kol said as he chuckled

Elena lifted her head from the pillow to face Kol and continued speaking, 'When are we leaving?' she said clearly to Kol

'As soon as you finish packing' Kol said flipping to lie on his back 'then we will be out of her quicker than you think.'

'I'm done packing.' Elena said smiling at Kol

Kol continued starring that roof before he finally looked at Elena and smiled; 'Let's get out of here.'

Kol grabbed their bags putting them inside the truck he 'found' along the highway, after everything was in the car. Elena took one last look at the house and walked to the car. They drove for what seemed like hours, Elena's hand never leaving the comfort of Kol's as they left Mystic Falls behind. Everything was perfect. Everything was still. They could finally breathe in untainted air that hadn't been marked with so much blood at the hands of a supernatural creature.

_Fin._

* * *

I may write a sequel to this story….maybe like a fast forward to the future, with some little Kol's and Elena's. But who knows. Well, actually; I guess you all may know. So lemme know if I should do a sequel. I have to give a big thank you and shout out to DamonandElena4ever and wileby, even though I am not a fan of Damon and Elena, I'll make an exception…in this case. But in all honesty, out of all my mates that told me this story was only good for two chapters, you two kinda gave me the nudge that I needed to continue writing and putting up with my constant breaks from the story. Thanks for commenting on the story and the multiple reviews.


	10. IMPORTANT NOTICE!

_**~~Are you dense, brother? Acting the maggot, now are ye?~~ **_

_**(Back in the UK, got my Irish-ness back. Sorry, if i use words you don't understand I'm a big fan of Irish Slang. TeeHee)**_

* * *

Now as most of You know, it take's me loads of hours to post stuff and for that i apologize. Though, i will say this: I've begun working on a sequel...but i'm a** Eejit** when it comes to the title. That i may need a wee bit of help from you peoples. The story however is not for a **Chiseler** due to some scenes that will be incorporated into the story. I believe this one is going to be a M for both violence, sex and the other stuff people usually say.

Children will be the story or little elena's or Kol's. first chapter should be up in a few days. Follow me on twitter of friend me on facebook for more updates on the story.

**Préparez-vous pour le combat de votre vie, ma chérie.**

* * *

**Irish Slang:**

**1.** Dense - Stupid/Thick

**2. **Acting the maggot- Fooling[Messing] around

**3.** Eejit- A Fool, A idiot

**4. ** Chiseler - A Child, Children

**French:**

**5. ** Préparez-vous pour le combat de votre vie, ma Cherie. -Prepare yourself for the fight of your life, my dear.


	11. NEW SEQUEL OUT NOW!

**GUYS, the sequel to this story is out now! #Pplstupidthings**

**It's called "Nothing last forever' first chapter is up now. It may be short but trust me it will get good, i apologize for the delay, my brain has been working nonstop on how to get this sequel out. Thank you! Hope you enjoy.**

**Follow me on twitter LinkynTripleA or on facebook on Linkyn TripleA to get updates on the progress on the story also for the chance to have one of your ideas featured in the story!**

**-Lyk**


End file.
